


Six Feet Apart

by EternalAgape



Series: 2020 Viktuuri Meet Cutes [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Socially distanced dating, Vicchan lives but is not mentioned but you should know he's alive because 2020 sucks enough already, digital meet-cute, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAgape/pseuds/EternalAgape
Summary: The year is 2020.  Yuuri skated in his first senior Grand Prix season in the fall but didn’t make the Final.  The 2020 World Championships were cancelled, and now Yuuri is stuck in quarantine with Phichit.  What else is there to do besides play Animal Crossing?Or: The Quarantine Animal Crossing Meet-Cute that nobody asked for but you’re getting anyway.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 2020 Viktuuri Meet Cutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048051
Comments: 50
Kudos: 250





	Six Feet Apart

“What do you want to name it, Phichit?”

“It’s your game, Yuuri. You pick!”

Yuuri groaned in frustration as he stared at the screen, the cheerful text box sitting there waiting for him to decide what to name his island. It had been thirty-six minutes of this, and Phichit was getting progressively more annoyed by the second.

“Just name it Nikiforov Land like I said the first time!” he suggested yet again.

Yuuri nearly threw the controller at him – _nearly_ because the Switch was still sold out _everywhere_ , and he wasn’t about to risk an introduction between his Joy-Cons and Phichit’s hard skull. “I’m not naming it _Nikiforov Land_ , Phichit!” With a weary sigh, he started typing.

“Hasetsu? Really? We waited forty minutes for you to decide to just name it your hometown?”

“Hey! This is a big decision. You can’t change it afterwards. It needs to be _perfect_!”

“Like I said, you should have just named it Nikiforov Land. You always tell me how perfect he is – his jumps, his spins, his landings, his bu-”

“ _Phichit_!”

[ACNH]

They had made a good amount of progress in their first week of playing. They took turns catching bugs, farming Mystery Islands, and paying off their loans to the Fearless Leader, and they’d successfully managed to build Resident Services.

Now, Yuuri wanted to make the island a little more special and start to diversify their trees. They’d had peaches as a native fruit and managed to get Mari to send oranges from her game, but Yuuri wanted all of them.

Phichit suggested posting in an Animal Crossing server on Discord to ask for help, and Yuuri agreed. He quickly composed a message, deciding that it wasn’t just his island that needed some sprucing up – he’d seen others with figure skating costumes, and he _needed_ one.

_New to the game, LF: Pears, Apples, and Cherries; Winter/snow related items; Blue figure skating costume; Blue rose crown (just the item, not the diy)_

_FT: Peaches, bells, NMT_

“Hey! Why don’t you turn on the voice chat feature while we’re doing all this trading,” Phichit suggested, to which Yuuri shrugged in reply but nonetheless opened the Nintendo Switch app. He continued his daily activities while they waited, chopping wood and picking up seashells to pawn off on a pair of raccoon children while Phichit monitored the Discord server.

“Got one! This guy says he has an extra blue figure skating costume!” he said a few minutes later.

“Ask him what he wants for it.”

“He says 5,000 bells. Is that fine with you?”

Yuuri considered the pile of bells they had amassed in the past few days; in comparison, 5,000 bells was pocket change. “Yeah, tell him that’s fine.”

“He says great! He asked for a Dodo code. And get this,” Phichit said while Yuuri directed his character to the airport, “his Discord username is ViktorNikiforov. You might have finally found someone crazier about Viktor than you!”

Yuuri chuckled as he scrolled through the menu, finally reading Phichit the generated code to let the stranger onto his island. Less than a minute later, the screen flashed to show the incoming Dodo Airlines flight: _Viktor (Chaotic Trash) from ISU_.

“Hey! I love your island name. You must be a big fan of Viktor’s,” Yuuri said through the voice chat as he watched the silver-haired character walk onto the island of Hasetsu.

Yuuri heard a warm laugh come through the phone speaker. “You could say that,” the voice said in heavily accented English.

And-

_Oh shit._

Phichit gasped.

_He knew that voice._

“Oh my god. Viktor Nikiforov! Your free skate this year was incredible!” Phichit exclaimed as he ripped Yuuri’s cellphone from his hand.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was hastily dropping the bells for the blue figure skating outfit that he was getting from _Viktor Nikiforov himself_ so that Yuuri could dress his tiny character in _Viktor Nikiforov’s Junior Worlds costume_. In his rush, he accidentally dropped all 84,000 of the bells in his pockets instead of just the 5,000, but really, _Viktor Nikiforov was on his island_. What was he supposed to do?

He wanted to show Viktor all of it and never let him leave and simultaneously wanted to _kick him off the island right this minute so he couldn’t embarrass himself further because god he’d already told Viktor that he must be his own fan he’s such an idiot_ -

“-can’t wait to see what you come up with this year!” Phichit was still chatting away on the phone, both Yuuri and Viktor’s characters idly swaying back and forth on the screen.

“Ah, that’s a lot to live up to. I hope I don’t disappoint anyone!”

“That’s impossible,” Yuuri found himself saying before he realized it. He slapped a hand over his mouth immediately.

“That’s very kind of you to say,” Viktor told him. “I don’t know when I’ll get to show my programs, though, what with all the competitions being cancelled. I haven’t been on the ice in three weeks,” he continued sadly.

“We haven’t either,” Phichit replied. “I mean, I’ve been okay keeping up with the off-ice training, but Yuuri here is going absolutely stir crazy. I’m hoping Animal Crossing will keep him at least a _little_ distracted.”

“Do you both skate?” Viktor asked, his character finally moving. He looked like he was thinking for a moment before he dropped the outfit on the ground.

“Yeah. Yuuri competed on the Grand Prix circuit this season. I’m hoping to make it for next season, but with all the cancellations…”

Viktor hummed in agreement. There was silence for a beat, then, “Wait, you _competed on the Grand Prix_?”

Yuuri could feel himself going bright red – and if Phichit’s silent laughter was anything to go by, he probably looked like a tomato. “Uh, yes?” he squeaked out.

“What events were you at?”

“Uh, Skate America and NHK.”

“Aww, I was at-”

“Skate Canada and Rostelecom,” Yuuri finished for him before realizing how incredibly _stalkerish_ that sounded. “I was really disappointed that I didn’t get the chance to see you skate in person,” he added before he could help himself.

Viktor’s character was moving on the screen, going to pick up the bells before stopping. “Did you _mean_ to drop this much?” he asked distractedly. “I hope we meet at competitions this season.”

“I hope there _is_ a ‘this season,’” Phichit grumbled. Yuuri and Viktor found themselves agreeing wholeheartedly.

“Keep the costume and your bells. I’m glad I could help a fellow skater!” Viktor said as his character stepped away, leaving the bag of bells on the ground. “I’d love to stay and chat, but it’s super late here, and-” A loud bark interrupted him. “Yes, yes, as I was just about to say, Makkachin needs her bedtime walk. It was great talking to you both! I hope to see you in the fall.”

“You, too! Thanks for helping us!” Phichit said.

Yuuri, more quietly and still dumbstruck, simply responded, “Thank you, Viktor.”

They watched as Viktor’s silver-haired character left through the airport, returning to his own island. Yuuri rescued his phone from Phichit’s hands and force-closed the Nintendo Switch app before dropping the phone to the ground.

“We just talked to Viktor Nikiforov,” Phichit said in disbelief.

“I just embarrassed myself in front of Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri replied numbly.

As if to rub it in even more, a friend request popped up in the corner of the screen. When Yuuri went to the main screen to check on it, he saw that Viktor wanted to be friends.

_Viktor Nikiforov wanted to be friends with him_.

Yuuri felt lightheaded as he pressed ‘accept’ on the request.

But it didn’t mean anything, right? Viktor was just being friendly to a newbie to the game and a fellow skater. He was just being kind.

[ACNH]

And then his mailbox was blinking the following morning as he exited his small house (he almost had the largest main room expansion paid off, thank you very much).

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I watched all of your programs. They were amazing! This is for you! <3_

_From Your Viktor_

A present wrapped in blue paper was attached to the card, and when he opened it, he found a blue rose crown.

“Oooh! Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov is flirting with you!” Phichit shrieked.

“He is not!” Yuuri protested, his eyes never leaving the screen as he dressed his character in the blue rose crown to match his skating costume.

“…uh-huh. Definitely not. And this man definitely didn’t just send me a message to ask you to come visit his island,” Phichit said, glancing over the top of his laptop to waggle his eyebrows at Yuuri. “Maybe he liked your… _peaches_.”

“ _Phichit!_ ”

“He says the gate is open and to come whenever you’re ready.” (‘Whenever you’re ready’ was approximately twelve minutes of Yuuri hyperventilating and second-guess everything before Phichit ultimately took control of the game and forced Yuuri to talk to the dodos and get himself on a digital seaplane to visit _Viktor Nikiforov_.)

Viktor’s island was extravagant, to say the least. The airplane view showed a mix of blue and white flowers surrounding villager houses, then an orchard of trees.

“Ooh, look at all those fruit trees! Seems like Viktor is pretty proud of those _cherries_ of his,” Phichit said with an eyebrow waggle, earning himself a smack in the arm.

“ _Phichit!”_ Yuuri hissed, feeling incredibly lucky that he hadn’t connected to the voice chat yet. He could only imagine how embarrassed he would feel if Viktor heard _that_!

The plane landed, and when Yuuri stepped out of the airport, he saw the island’s flag. Somehow, Viktor had managed to make a perfect pixel replica of Makkachin himself.

“Aww!” Yuuri cooed, the voice chat having connected just before he spoke.

“ _Yuuri!_ ” an excited voice came through the phone. “Do you like my island?” Viktor asked.

“Oh, he likes _something_ alright,” Phichit said, then an “ _oof!_ ” was picked up as a pillow smacked him in the face.

“Yuuri? Is everything alright?” Viktor asked more cautiously.

Yuuri glared at Phichit. “Everything’s fine!” he squeaked out. He took a deep breath to compose himself, then said, “How are you, Viktor?”

He could hear Viktor’s breathing for just a moment. It sounded shaky – nervous or relieved, Yuuri wasn’t sure. “I’m wonderful, Yuuri. And you?”

“He _hit me_ with a _pillow_!” Phichit screeched, throwing the pillow back at Yuuri, only to have it hit the wall behind him when he dodged.

“You probably deserved it, I imagine,” Viktor said evenly.

Yuuri chuckled. “He _definitely_ deserved it.”

“Hey! I’m just trying to be a quality wingman here!” Phichit protested. Yuuri blushed, covering his face in embarrassment before remembering that Viktor couldn’t see his blush.

“Yuuri doesn’t need a wingman,” Viktor said, and Yuuri nodded in agreement. “He’s already caught me. _I_ might need you as a wingman, though, Phichit! I feel like Yuuri is going to be a little hard to woo.”

Yuuri squeaked – god, he was doing that a _lot_ lately, and it was so embarrassing – and shook his head furiously. “No, no! _Please_ don’t start plotting against me with Phichit.”

“I would never plot _against_ you, my Yuuri.” Yuuri shivered at those words, burying his head once again. “That’s why I asked Phichit to invite you over to my island. I…well, will you follow me?”

Picking his head up to look at the TV screen, Yuuri saw that Viktor was walking in circles, waiting for Yuuri to start moving. Yuuri ran a quick circle to show he was ready (even if he was melting into a pile of embarrassed goo inside), then followed Viktor’s character as he led him around the island.

Yuuri wasn’t sure where they were going at first – it felt like he was being led on a wild goose chase as they went through two-thirds of the island before Viktor finally led him up a staircase, arriving at a wooden path with a sign declaring “Walk Please!”

“I hope you like it,” Viktor said (and he sounded _nervous_! Viktor Nikiforov, _nervous_? Yuuri couldn’t believe it).

Viktor led him the final distance – they walked left, and Yuuri encountered an enormous flower field, all arranged in a perfect rainbow gradient. At the center was a small café setup all done in white – white chairs, white tables, white instruments, white decorations. It looked especially striking compared to the sea of color around them.

“Wow,” Yuuri breathed. “This is _beautiful_. How long did it take you?”

“Uh, about twelve hours of work last night and four other people helping,” Viktor said sheepishly. “I thought that since we’re all quarantined and, well, you’re a few thousand miles away from me, you might want to join me on a socially distanced digital date?”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open, and he could hear Phichit stifling his laughter. His eyes were glued to the screen, though, and he watched as Viktor’s character sat in one of the chairs. At a loss for what to say, he directed his character to sit across the table.

“Is that a yes?” Viktor asked hopefully.

If he hadn’t been about to say yes before, the early morning sky in the game combined with the peaceful music, gentle breeze, and ocean view would have convinced him. “Yes,” he breathed softly.

Viktor quickly confessed that he’d only needed to see one of Yuuri’s programs to become absolutely enthralled with his skating and him. They talked for hours about anything and everything, from skating to life to dogs and food, eventually boring Phichit to sleep and only stopping when Makkachin woke up and needed a walk.

“Yuuri…this is the best date I’ve ever been on,” Viktor told him as Yuuri fought a yawn.

“That can’t be true. An Animal Crossing date beat real life dates?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

“Are you telling me this _wasn’t_ your best date ever?” Viktor countered.

Yuuri couldn’t say that; for starters, he had spent the evening talking to _Viktor Nikiforov_ ; even if he wasn’t Viktor Nikiforov, though, he’d had an amazing time talking to _just Viktor_ – even if Yuuri did only have two prior dates to compare it to, both of which went disastrously. “It was perfect,” Yuuri finally agreed.

“Does that mean we can do it again?” Viktor asked hopefully, his character standing up against the light blue mid-morning sky.

Yuuri smiled warmly. “I would love to.”

“And would you maybe want to do this for real when we can be closer than six feet?”

This time, Yuuri couldn’t keep the brilliant grin from his face. “That sounds amazing, Viktor.”

Makkachin’s bark signaled the end of their date – there was only so long a dog could hold it, after all.

“Give Makkachin a hug from me,” Yuuri said. “I hope to be able to do that for real someday.”

“I can’t wait for that day. Have a good night, my Yuuri,” Viktor said, the jingle of keys coming through the phone.

“Have a good day, Viktor,” Yuuri returned with a smile.

He stepped through the airport, waiting to return to his island as the voice call disconnected.

It was really late already, and Yuuri needed to sleep, but he had a few items to put in storage before he could close his game. As he approached his house, he saw the mailbox blinking again.

“Weird,” he muttered to himself as he opened it to find another letter from Viktor.

_My Yuuri! I almost forgot._

Right underneath was a string of numbers. It took Yuuri’s sleepy brain a few second to realize it was a phone number – _Viktor’s phone number_.

He jumped for his phone again, typing in the number and throwing all worries of crazy international texting charges to the wind as he sent a short message:

_Tonight was amazing. I can’t wait to see you closer than six feet! Your Yuuri_

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fluffy plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks for reading!


End file.
